


Post Fata Resurgo*

by ermete



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Sharing a Bed
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermete/pseuds/ermete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Era passato un anno dal ritorno di Sherlock dopo la sua caduta dal Bart’s e John aveva ormai smaltito sia la rabbia che il dolore, dando maggior spazio alla felicità e alla più importante conseguenza di quella faccenda: Sherlock era vivo, era di nuovo con lui, riempiendogli la vita con le sue deduzioni, i suoi capricci e l’affetto manifestato in modo tutto suo. Che senso aveva essere ancora arrabbiati? Nessuno e, anzi, sarebbe stato un insulto verso il miracolo che John aveva chiesto e che era veramente accaduto.<br/>Impiegarono un po’ di tempo per riassestare la loro routine, la convivenza, l’amicizia che, intimamente, sapevano essersi evoluta in un sentimento più forte, ma che era altrettanto difficile da manifestare in modo del tutto naturale. Piccoli, minuscoli passetti, verso un concetto, fino a quel momento astratto, di dimensioni mastodontiche. Come il dormire assieme."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Fata Resurgo*

Era passato un anno dal ritorno di Sherlock dopo la sua caduta dal Bart’s e John aveva ormai smaltito sia la rabbia che il dolore, dando maggior spazio alla felicità e alla più importante conseguenza di quella faccenda: Sherlock era vivo, era di nuovo con lui, riempiendogli la vita con le sue deduzioni, i suoi capricci e l’affetto manifestato in modo tutto suo. Che senso aveva essere ancora arrabbiati? Nessuno e, anzi, sarebbe stato un insulto verso il miracolo che John aveva chiesto e che era veramente accaduto.  
Impiegarono un po’ di tempo per riassestare la loro routine, la convivenza, l’amicizia che, intimamente, sapevano essersi evoluta in un sentimento più forte, ma che era altrettanto difficile da manifestare in modo del tutto naturale. Piccoli, minuscoli passetti, verso un concetto, fino a quel momento astratto, di dimensioni mastodontiche. Piccoli passetti, come il dormire assieme.  
Non ci fu un evento particolarmente importante o clamoroso che iniziò la curiosa routine di John e Sherlock di condividere lo stesso letto, anzi, era successo quasi senza che se ne accorgessero.  
Una sera come tante, dopo una giornata piuttosto faticosa in ambulatorio, John decise di andare a dormire prima del solito, scatenando le proteste di Sherlock.  
"Mi annoio" sbuffò il consulente investigativo, seguendo John passo per passo "Non puoi andare a letto così presto. Sono già rimasto solo tutto il giorno."  
"Non te l'ha detto nessuno di rimanere a casa tutto il giorno a guardare il soffitto." rispose John, dopo aver recuperato un bicchiere d'acqua dalla cucina, iniziando ad incamminarsi verso le scale, quindi verso la propria camera da letto. Tuttavia si fermò, perchè si sentì afferrare per il polso dall’altro.  
"Dai, John." Sherlock sfoderò il suo sguardo più ruffiano, quello con cui solitamente riusciva a convincere il dottore ad acconsentire a quasi tutte le sue rischieste "Solo due orette. Anzi, guarda, una!"  
John si soffermò su quello sguardo abbastanza a lungo da fargli credere che avrebbe acconsentito a quella richiesta, ma alla fine negò comunque, con un piccolo sorriso "I can't help you, sorry."(1) fece per incamminarsi, ma si accorse che Sherlock non aveva mollato la presa attorno al proprio polso "Ho sonno, Sherlock. Per favore."  
Sherlock, manco a dirlo, non si arrese, "Non ti farei comunque dormire perchè, annoiandomi, inizierei a sparare contro il muro." la stretta attorno al polso del dottore diminuì solo perchè fece via via scendere la mano attorno a quella di John in una presa salda ma tenera: sapeva che al suo amico piacevano i contatti fisici, seppur brevi e casti,  che da un po' di tempo a quella parte andavo entrambi ricercando.  
John sospirò "Sei impossibile."  
"Non posso essere impossibile, esisto. Al massimo posso essere improbabile."(2) ridacchiò Sherlock, praticamente sicuro di aver vinto.  
"Eh va bene." concesse John, ma a differenza di quanto stesse pensando Sherlock, il suo piano non era rimanere sveglio nel soggiorno, ma portarlo con sè in camera da letto e lasciare che parlasse fino a che non si sarebbe addormentato. Quindi lo tirò per la stessa mano con cui l'aveva soggiogato, trascinandolo sù per le scale "Non cambia se ti faccio compagnia da sdraiato, vero?"  
Sherlock annuì perchè, in fondo, aveva ottenuto ciò che voleva "Farò di tutto per tenerti sveglio il più a lungo possibile!"  
E così passarono almeno due ore a chiacchierare, appagando così sia la richiesta di Sherlock di avere compagnia per un po' di tempo, sia il desiderio di John di riuscire a riposarsi. John si era già preventivamente messo sotto le coperte, sicuro che la stanchezza avrebbe preso il sopravvento nonostante la logorrea che si era impossessata di uno Sherlock particolarmente entusiasta dei risultati del suo ultimo esperimento.  
La ricerca del contatto fisico andò avanti durante quelle due ore, con John che via via riuscì a tirare Sherlock verso il basso fino a fargli appoggiare la testa sul cuscino affianco al proprio, in modo da averlo alla stessa altezza una volta stancatosi di tenere i muscoli del collo tirati per poterlo guardare in volto. Sherlock ricambiò allungando la mano destra fino al collo di John che iniziò a massaggiare con movimenti circolari, senza esercitare in realtà non troppa forza fisica, lasciando spesso scivolare il pollice sul disegno rigido della mandibola, per poi tornare indietro passando dall’orecchio, dietro cui si fermava per premere una delicata ma continua digitopressione. Sherlock, però, era inconsapevole del fatto che con quelle carezze andava contro il suo desiderio di tenere John sveglio il più a lungo possibile. Di fatti, il dottore, sentì gli occhi farsi sempre più pesanti, tanto che finì col chiuderli poco dopo, mugolando parole casuali come risposte per le ultime affermazioni di Sherlock, che sostituì ben presto la delusione per il sonno repentino di John con il divertimento nel sentirlo pronunciare frasi e vocaboli senza senso.  
“Cos’è che aveva quel tuo paziente oggi?”  
“...mmh quella cosa...” mormorò John, più che assonnato.  
“Sì?”  
“...quando starnutisci... per il polline...” John mugolò, ad occhi chiusi, stropicciando il volto sul cuscino, finendo con l’ovattare anche il proprio tono di voce.  
“Eh, com’è che l’hai chiamata?” sussurrò Sherlock, seguendo con la mano i movimenti di John, facendola slittare sulla nuca del dottore.  
“...mh...” brontolò nel dormiveglia “...l’aggerlia.”  
“L’aggerlia.” ridacchiò Sherlock, stando ben attento a non svegliare John, la cui dislessia momentaneamente portata dal sonno era quasi più divertente di prendere in giro Anderson “E quanto fa 7 per 3?”  
“...ventordici...” mugolò John, convinto nel torpore del sonno.  
Sherlock rise nuovamente, annotando mentalmente tutti gli strafalcioni linguistici di John verso il quale si avvicinò un poco “Passiamo ai proverbi. Dici sempre di conoscerli tutti, no?”  
“Mh.” mormorò John.  
Sherlock non seppe valutare se John avesse realmente capito quella domanda, ma decise che avrebbe continuato quel gioco finchè l’altro gli avesse risposto “Cosa non fa primavera?”  
“Il...” John mugolò nuovamente, prendendosi una pausa durante la quale si avvicinò a sua volta a Sherlock, cercando il calore del suo corpo “...come si chiama...”  
“Cosa? Dammi un indizio.” Sherlock accolse John, avvolgendolo fin sopra le spalle con la coperta, quindi con le proprie braccia.  
“Quella cosa...” sbuffò, incastrando il volto nell’incavo tra spalla e collo, respirando sulla pelle bianca di Sherlock “...che non ci sono più le mezze stagioni...”  
“Il surriscaldamento globale?” osò Sherlock.  
“Sì, bravo.” biascicò il dottore, sempre più lontano dal rispondere coerentemente.  
“Io pensavo alla rondine, ma la tua risposta è senza dubbio più azzeccata al giorno d’oggi.”  
“Ho sonno.” brontolò John.  
“Sì, va bene.” s’arrese Sherlock, ma quando fece per andarsene, sentì le braccia di John stringerlo con abbastanza forza da fermare i suoi movimenti.  
“Mhmh!” protestò John, incastrando anche le gambe attorno al polpaccio destro di Sherlock.  
“Ok.” Sherlock si mise comodo, pur senza spostarsi dalla presa reciproca che aveva allacciato con John: allungò solo il braccio destro per spegnere la luce dell’abatjour, preparandosi così a passare la sua prima notte nello stesso letto assieme al suo amico.

°oOo°

  
Da quella volta, John finì spesso col trovarsi Sherlock nel proprio letto, abbracciato ad uno dei suoi cuscini, appoggiato alla sua schiena, con i piedi incastrati tra i suoi.  
Una notte d'estate, dopo che John fu ritornato in stanza dopo una breve capatina al bagno, trovò Sherlock perfettamente a metà del letto, occupando entrambe le due piazze col proprio corpo coperto solo da un paio di pantaloncini corti.  
"E' magro come un chiodo, ma riesce ad occupare più spazio di me." bisbigliò John, osservando con un sorriso la postura assunta da Sherlock: era, come spesso accadeva, abbracciato ad uno dei suoi cuscini e, non trovando più l'appoggio della sua schiena alle sue spalle, era appoggiato all'altro guanciale con la parte posteriore del corpo. I piedi incastrati tra le lenzuola sfatte per il caldo, completavano il quadro.  
"Mi ha rimpiazzato con cuscini e lenzuola..." sospirò John, per poi fare spallucce ed iniziare a salire sul proprio letto partendo dal lato inferiore, risalendo verso la testiera a carponi: si abbassò lentamente fino a posare la guancia sinistra su una porzione del cuscino che Sherlock stava abbracciando. Si impegnò a non svegliarlo, tanto quanto si concentrò ad osservare il piccolo broncio che stava arricciando le labbra e corrugando la fronte di Sherlock. John dovette trattenersi dal ridere, chiedendosi cosa mai Sherlock stesse sognando per avere quell'espressione disegnata sul viso, ma finì col decidere che non era poi così importante, preferendo impegnarsi per riuscire a trovare una posizione comoda che non interferisse col sonno del consulente investigativo.  
Si immobilizzò, poi, quando sentì Sherlock muoversi fino ad arrivare ad abbracciarlo, come ulteriore estensione del cuscino di cui già si era impossessato: alzò anche la gamba sinistra, dando ulteriore sostanza a quella stretta.  
Faceva caldo, sì, ma John scoprì di non aver voglia di togliersi da quella stretta, quindi si mosse il poco che bastava per stare abbastanza comodo da riuscire ad addormentarsi.  
Mentre John s'addormentò dopo una decina di minuti, Sherlock si svegliò dopo una quarantina, sbuffando per il caldo e per l'umidità: non si mosse, tuttavia, appena s'accorse di avere il dottore tra le proprie braccia. Non si stupì più di tanto, ben conscio del fatto che da tempo ormai stavano tirando per le lunghe la possibilità di fare evolvere la loro "relazione", forse per imbarazzo, più probabilmente per paura di rovinare la loro splendida amicizia, curiosamente inconsapevoli del fatto di trovarsi già, ampiamente, in una relazione solida di lunga durata. Sorrise ampiamente, dunque, nel constatare che per la prima volta dopo diverse settimane, John avesse cercato spontaneamente un abbraccio, mentre le altre notti, quando capitava che si risvegliassero l’uno stretto all’altro, succedeva per caso, grazie ai movimenti suggeriti dal sonno e dai sogni.  
Sospirò deliziandosi dell'odore di John inspirandolo direttamente dai suoi capelli per poi stupirsi e al tempo stesso bearsi alla vista del curioso colore dell'intimo indossato da John "Rosse a righe bianche...” mugolò, frenando grazie al proprio autocontrollo la discesa delle proprie mani che si fermarono a metà schiena “Terribilmente sexy." (3)  
Gli posò un leggerissimo bacio sulla nuca, quindi lo strinse a sè, a sua volta incurante del caldo e dell'umidità e si riaddormentò abbracciato a lui. Quella notte, durante il sonno, Sherlock non ebbe più nulla per cui imbronciarsi.  
  
La mattina seguente, John si svegliò per primo, circondato dalle braccia di Sherlock il cui viso sentiva premuto dietro al collo: sorrise mentre si districava da quella presa. Sherlock non aveva il sonno leggero, certo, ma John fece comunque attenzione nel momento in cui gli spostò le braccia e la gamba fino a farlo sdraiare supino, con gli arti divaricati verso i quattro angoli del letto.  
John riuscì dunque a sollevarsi fino a sedersi affianco a Sherlock, che iniziò a guardare con un certo interesse: l’aveva capito ormai e non c’era più niente da fare. Sherlock gli piaceva ed era praticamente sicuro di essere ricambiato, ma non era comunque riuscito, almeno fino a quel momento, a fare il passo successivo, ad esternare quel sentimento e quel desiderio che provava nei suoi confronti. Aveva ormai zittito da tempo la voce nella sua testa, quella che insisteva a persuarderlo sulla sua  incrinabile eterosessualità ed infatti non era quello il problema.  
John aveva paura. Paura che se un giorno spuntasse un nuovo arcinemico e, vedendo la qualità del loro amore, potesse far leva su di lui per colpire Sherlock. _Di nuovo_. John aveva paura che potesse nascere, da qualche parte, un nuovo Moriarty pronto a far di tutto per sfidare Sherlock, così meschino da minacciare di bruciargli il cuore uccidendo la persona a lui più vicina. E la persona più vicina a lui, John lo sapeva, era lui stesso. E pensò che forse, sacrificando il suo amore, avrebbe potuto salvarlo.  
John mantenne lo sguardo su Sherlock, su tutto il suo corpo e trovò veramente difficile ricacciare indietro la fiamma del desiderio che lo stava alimentando: lo conosceva da quasi sei anni, lo amava da almeno quattro e non l’aveva mai baciato. Ed ora era lì, nel suo letto, coperto solo da un paio di pantaloncini neri che risaltavano ancor più la bellezza esotica della sua pelle bianca, perfetta. Il corpo magro ma tonico, con quei muscoli appena appena accennati, quanto bastavano per far tirare la stoffa delle costose camicie che indossava i cui bottoni sembravano chiedere pietà ogni volta che le indossava.  
Il viso di Sherlock, poi, era perfetto: era tutto incastrato al millimetro, tutto al posto giusto. Nessun altro naso sarebbe stato bene lì, in mezzo al viso, andava benissimo il suo. Per non parlare delle labbra, con quella curiosa forma: ogni volta che Sherlock diceva di non avere un cuore, John avrebbe voluto rispondergli che era solo perchè lo cercava nel posto sbagliato. E poi lo avrebbe baciato, dando lui stesso aria a quel cuore, per poi rubargliela e giocare fino a che non si sarebbe gonfiato e arrossato. L’unico cuore di Sherlock che John avrebbe voluto veder sanguinare era quello che aveva sul viso, sotto i suoi morsi incessanti e affamati.  
E gli occhi? Erano seriamente uno scherzo della natura: John vedeva due universi negli occhi di Sherlock. Con quei colori così particolari e indefinibili che potevano solo essere visti nei migliori film di fantascienza, o negli osservatori spaziali. Milioni e milioni di stelle agglomerate in due galassie al centro delle quali orbitano due pupille, due piccoli ma enormi buchi neri che risucchiano l’anima e te la ridanno indietro sconquassata, stravolta, denudata di qualsiasi pudore, convinzione e certezza. E proprio in quel momento i due buchi neri si mostrarono a John.  
Sherlock aprì lentamente gli occhi e sorrise, perchè la prima cosa che vide fu John che si specchiava in lui: lo chiamò con la voce ancora arrochita dal sonno, allungando la mano destra verso di lui. Il sorriso pian piano scemò, però, lasciando spazio ad un’espressione interrogativa: riusciva a leggere in John il desiderio ed il suo amore per lui, ma non capiva cosa lo fermava.  
John sospirò e dopo aver donato un leggero sorriso a Sherlock, fece per alzarsi dal letto ma fu fermato dall’altro che allungò rapidamente la mano verso la sua mano.  
“Ti prego, dimmi cosa ti ferma.”  
“Meglio di no.” John scosse il capo, spostando lo sguardo altrove, sfuggendo dai due buchi neri che cercavano di risucchiare la sua forza di volontà.  
“Non l’accetterò mai come risposta.” protestò Sherlock, inginocchiandosi a sua volta sul letto, posando anche l’altra mano su John, sulla sua spalla, per farlo voltare verso di sè.  
John non rispose, voltandosi solo perchè costretto dalla posa di Sherlock, sul corpo del quale fece scorrere lo sguardo, evitando ancora, con gli ultimi rimasugli di volontà che gli rimanevano, di guardarlo negli occhi.  
“E’ strano che dei due sia io a dirlo...” sospirò Sherlock, avvicinandoglisi fino a far aderire i toraci, imponendo a John di alzare il viso verso di lui “...ma io e te ci amiamo.” fece salire la mano sinistra sulla schiena dell’altro, fermandola dietro al collo, impedendogli di allontanarsi. Avvicinò il viso a quello di John, gustandosi quella prossimità che mai era stata così imminente “Cosa ti ferma, John?”  
John chiuse occhi, impegnando tutti i canali della propria percezione nel sentire il respiro di Sherlock sulle proprie labbra, inebriandosi delle formidabili sensazioni tattili che stava provando in quel momento “Io non voglio essere...”  
“Cosa?” domandò Sherlock, continuando ad usare il proprio corpo come arma di seduzione per scoprire la verità “Cosa non vuoi essere, John?” abbassò il tono di voce dandogli una nota, se possibile, ancor più concupiscente rispetto al solito.  
L’udito di John fu colpito dalla particolarità di quella voce, trasalendo quando sentì le erezioni di entrambi sfiorarsi sotto i movimenti lascivi di Sherlock: alzò le mani sul viso dell’altro, sul quale respirò affannosamente alla ricerca delle labbra che si vide negare.  
“Dimmelo.” Sherlock ripetè la propria perentoria richiesta e fece di tutto per ottenere quella risposta: spinse il corpo di John fino a farlo sdraiare sotto di sè, strusciando i bacini con movimenti lenti e calcolati, continuando a fingere di offrirgli le proprie labbra per poi ritirarle all’ultimo momento “Dimmelo, John.”  
John era sgomento: si chiese come era possibile essere passati nel giro di pochi minuti dall’osservare un pacifico Sherlock dormire, all’arrivare a farsi sedurre da un sedicente asessuale con lo scopo di farsi estorcere delle informazioni. Respirò a lungo e si impose di aprire gli occhi: osservò lo sguardo di Sherlock che in quello stesso momento smise di muoversi, ricambiando la serietà del momento. Non vide solo il desiderio e la determinazione a scoprire quell’informazione, bensì scorse anche la frustrazione di mesi, forse anni, passati a reprimere l’unico sentimento che era sicuro di riuscire a provare verso l'unica persona alla quale si sarebbe donato. John prese coraggio e quindi confessò “Non voglio essere il tuo punto debole.” e nel momento in cui stava per spiegare il proprio pensiero, si sentì fermare dall’altro.  
Sherlock, infatti, premette l’indice sulle labbra di John, fermando la sua spiegazione: non c’era davvero bisogno di chiarire il significato di quelle parole. Aveva avuto quel sospetto, perchè era conscio della grandezza del cuore di John e di quanto avesse sofferto per causa sua e quella confessione era la conferma. Sherlock si schiarì la voce, quindi gli rispose “Qualcuno di molto speciale, una volta mi ha detto che tra amici ci si protegge.” (4) non staccò mai lo sguardo dall'uomo di sè “Non voglio più commettere gli errori del passato. E soprattutto...” si chinò fino a posare la fronte su quella di John, specchiandosi direttamente nei suoi occhi “...non permetterò che la paura ci faccia vivere il resto della nostra vita senza tutto ciò che abbiamo ancora da donarci.”  
John non riuscì a trovare le parole giuste per rispondere a Sherlock, quindi preferì stare in silenzio e limitarsi ad annuire: gli accarezzò la guancia mentre con l’altra mano provava a spingerlo verso di sè. Voleva baciarlo e voleva farlo per ore: John aveva sempre considerato i baci come lo scambio d’amore più intimo che esistesse, ancor più del sesso. E in quel momento desiderava baciare Sherlock e pensare a tutte le volte che avrebbe voluto farlo, modificare quel ricordo ed incollarvi sù la sensazione che avrebbe provato di lì a poco.  
Sherlock gli sorrise, scendendo con una lentezza inesorabile sulle labbra di John: quando arrivò molto vicino a sfiorarle si fermò “E non dire mai più che sei il mio punto debole.” sussurrò prima di darsi in pasto all’uomo che aveva dominato fino a quel momento.  
John, infatti, lo divorò di baci e morsi e lo catturò in abbracci e strette possessive : non c’era nulla del suo temperamento calmo e paziente in quel frangente. Troppa la passione repressa, troppo l’amore nascosto, che finalmente potevano esplodere in una sinfonia di gemiti e ansiti e in una danza di spinte e frizioni.  
Sherlock scoprì con piacere che non si può parlare di dominio, se la persona che ti sovrasta e ti porta al piacere più intenso è la persona che hai amato dal primo momento che hai visto e con la quale hai vissuto gli attimi più intensi della tua vita. Scoprì pure che non si può parlare neanche di annichilimento, quando nel vortice della passione si viene posseduti con una delicatezza ed una brama tali da sentire la propria pelle scottare al punto da farti sentire vivo come mai in vita tua. Non c’è annullamento, no, ma una completa e totale riconferma del proprio posto del mondo, della convinzione di esistere solo perchè esiste anche colui il cui solo tocco ti fa entrare in una dimensione che non ritenevi possibile che potesse esistere.  
John si sentì vergine di fronte all’uomo eccezionale che si stava donando a lui e che stava gemendo sotto di sè: sapeva che sarebbe stato stupendo, particolare e a dir poco intenso, ma non immaginava che avrebbe raggiunto un livello di completezza tale da farlo rinascere. Lo stesso uomo, ma diverso: una fenice, unica nella sua mortalità terrena, ma che conservava il potere mistico della sua immortalità dell'anima. Era morto tre volte John Watson: in Afghanistan, dopo la caduta, e nel momento in cui raggiunse l’apice del piacere con Sherlock. Per la terza volta era rinato e per la terza volta era nuovamente merito di Sherlock.  
L’universo smise di assistere a quel miracolo nel momento in cui entrambi smisero di tremare per l’intensità del piacere che li aveva uniti.  
Suggellarono quel legame con un nuovo bacio, prima che John decise di sdraiarsi accanto all’altro, liberandolo così del proprio peso sopra il suo addome. Sherlock lo seguì, mettendosi su un fianco e appoggiandosi sul lato sinistro di John, assumendo una delle posizioni che spesso utilizzavano per dormire assieme.  
Non ci fu bisogno di parlare, non subito: attesero che i respiri si regolarizzassero, dedicando ciascuno qualche carezza all’altro, posando piccoli baci, chi sul dorso della mano, chi sul petto, all’altezza del cuore.  
“Questo discorso...” esordì Sherlock, senza smettere di posare le proprie labbra sul petto di John, lasciando la propria mano sinistra in ostaggio nella destra dell’altro  “...dovevamo farlo mesi fa’.”  
John rise, circondando le spalle di Sherlock col braccio sinistro la cui mano si occupò di liberare la fronte dell’altro dai ricci appiccicati dal sudore “Avresti dovuto cominciare a dormire mezzo nudo nel mio letto molto prima, allora.”  
Sherlock morse la pelle di John quando decifrò quelle parole come un rimprovero “E tu avresti dovuto indossare quelle bellissime mutande rosse più spesso.” con movimenti sinuosi iniziò a muoversi, salendo via via sopra di lui “E farti meno problemi.” una volta che l’ebbe coperto col proprio corpo, scese con le labbra sul collo di John, già ampiamente arrossato da molteplici segni di morsi e leccate “E, semplicemente, saltarmi addosso.”  
John fece scivolare le mani fin sui glutei di Sherlock che iniziò a strizzare e a massaggiare con movimenti circolari “Non pensavo fossi così viziosetto, signor ‘sono sposato con il mio lavoro, tutto il resto è distrazione’.” ringhiò di piacere all’ennesimo morso di Sherlock sul proprio collo “Stai tranquillo, recupereremo il tempo perso.”  
Sherlock alzò di scatto il volto, osservando l’uomo sotto di sè con uno sguardo particolarmente acceso “Ci puoi contare, John Watson.”  
“Quando mi chiami per nome e cognome suona tanto come una minaccia.” ghignò John, piantando un accenno di unghia nelle natiche di Sherlock.  
“Lo è.” Sherlock si inarcò appena finendo col far scontrare tra loro i bacini “Ti obbligherò a provare tutte le stanze della casa. Poi il corridoio, l’ingresso e tutti i diciassette gradini.”  
John mugolò sotto la frizione esercitata da Sherlock, quindi lo guardò dritto negli occhi, mordendosi il labbro inferiore “Che ne dici di provare subito la doccia?”  
Sherlock non rispose a parole: si limitò ad emettere un suono gutturale d’approvazione prima di prendere John per un polso ed incitarlo a seguirlo, giù per le scale, quindi dentro il bagno.  
Da quel giorno, John avrebbe trascorso con ancor più tranquillità la propria vita assieme a Sherlock: vide trasformarsi la loro amicizia, vissuta intensamente eppure sacrificata per colpa della paura, in un legame ancora più solido che li unì in un modo totalmente diverso, che fece scoprire ad entrambi di possedere una forza nuova alimentata da un potere che andava oltre la loro comprensione. Quel giorno John, come una splendida fenice, si era alzato dopo la morte risorgendo per la terza volta, eliminando qualsiasi paure ed incertezza, perchè si rese conto di essere diventato il nuovo punto di forza di Sherlock Holmes.  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> (*) "Post fata resurgo" si riferisce alla resurrezione della fenice e vuol dire "dopo la morte torno ad alzarmi"  
> (1)citata paro-paro da "The hound of baskerville" per la serie, se non ci metto almeno un riferimento al Mastino non sono contenta!  
> (2)citazione presa da "The big bang theory", il telefilm.  
> (3)fanart -> http://a7.sphotos.ak.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ak-ash4/480784_246645348789191_1865881468_n.jpg  
> (4)riferimento al diagolo di TRF "Alone is what I have, alone protect me" "No, friends protect people"


End file.
